


Fevers

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai goes to work only to find that Naru has a fever. What will she do to help him? And how will Naru repay her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevers

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from FFN, that I apparently wrote while I was supposed to be doing math homework.

Mai walked into SPR one afternoon after completing a long, gruelling day at school. She hadn't even put her bag down, when she heard a rather hoarse call for tea. The girl glanced at her boss' closed office door curiously, before complying. She put her bag down on her desk and headed over to the kitchen area. Since she didn't hear any typing ensuing from Lin's office, she concluded that the Chinese man wasn't there. Mai made some tea and then made her way over to Naru's office, knocking on the door.

There was no response.

"Naru?"

Simply silence met the girl's ears.

"Naru?"

There was still silence.

_What is he doing?_ wondered Mai. He never waited this long to call her in.

Carefully, Mai opened the door and entered the room. It was darker than usual inside. Naru seemed to have closed the curtains entirely, something he never normally did.

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Mai saw Naru sitting behind his desk, his head resting in his arms on the wood.

"Naru...?" said Mai, wondering if he was sleeping or something...which was actually a very strange thought considering Naru hardly ever slept.

The boy didn't react.

Getting slightly worried now, Mai approached the desk, placing the tea cup down. She went around the wood, to get to Naru's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't move. She straightened him up by his shoulders, so that she could take a look at his face.

Naru's eyes were closed, his face was flushed and his breathing was shallow.

_Ah crap, he's sick!_ Mai realized. "...I told him not to stand outside in that rain yesterday..." she muttered.

Still holding her boss up by the shoulders, Mai glanced around the room at the couch on the other end. Realizing what she had to do, she gave a small sigh before prodding the young man awake.

"Naru, c'mon, get up..."

He needed to lie down and she knew there was no way she could bring him to the couch while he was unconscious.

She poked him again and Naru gave a groan.

"C'mon, let's go to the couch," said Mai gently. "You can pass out again after."

Mai got Naru to his feet and placed an arm around his waist as his came around her shoulder. Blushing at this slightly, Mai led the black haired teen over to the couch and had him lay down. Within seconds, he was asleep once more. He didn't even seem to realize what had happened.

Mai quickly left the room and went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cold water and a small towel. Re-entering Naru's office, she made her way back over to the couch and got down on her knees. She dipped the towel into the water and then squeezed the excess out. Moving Naru's bangs out of the way, she then folded the towel and placed it onto his forehead. Once she had done that, her fingers lightly raked down Naru's face, before coming to rest on the edge of the couch.

After a couple of minutes, Mai came to realize that Naru was shivering. She looked around the room once more, trying to see if there was a blanket of some sort there. A moment of squinting around later, she spotted one lying folded in an opposite corner. She brought it over and draped it around her boss, hoping it would help a little, since that was the only blanket in the office. Mai was glad to see that Naru tried to snuggle into it, the sight causing her to smile.

Mai sat down again, folding her arms on Naru's chest, since the couch was rather small, and rested her head in them. School had been really tiring that day and the girl wanted nothing more than to simply sleep. It was rather warm in the room...she could feel Naru's steady heartbeat under her arms, lulling her slightly...the office was silent...

A couple of hours later, Naru began to stir. He opened his eyes, looking around the room in confusion. _How had he gotten to the couch...?_ His hand came to his forehead, where he felt the now dry towel. He took it off and looked at it in confusion too. _Where had it come from...?_ Naru then realized that he felt a pressure on his chest. Glancing down, he saw Mai's head perched there, resting in her arms.

_Mai...?_

Unconsciously, his hand reached out to her, fingers tangling into her soft brown hair. His action seemed to disturb Mai's sleep though, for she too, began to stir.

"Ah...!" she gasped. "Crap, I fell asleep!" She looked around with a bewildered look on her face for a moment, before her eyes landed on Naru, who was still lying there. "Naru! You're up!"

Naru slowly sat up, giving a soft groan and clutching his head. It was still hurting a little.

"How're you feeling?" asked Mai in concern.

"What...happened?" questioned Naru, not answering the girl. "How did I end up here, on the couch?"

"Oh, well..."

Mai then explained to Naru about how he had seemed to have a fever when she came in and about what she had done. Naru sat there, listening silently.

"You...did all that...?"

Mai smiled. "Well, yeah... I couldn't just leave you sitting there, now could I?"

_She did all that for me...?_ Naru was actually quite surprised. Mai had done so much, just to make sure he was able to get some rest.

"Your fever's gone," said Mai suddenly, causing the boy to snap out of his reverie. Mai's hand was on Naru's forehead.

Naru reached out, cupping Mai's cheek. Mai blinked.

"...Naru?"

_Mai's so...kindhearted... She cares for everyone... Why...would she bother with someone like me...? It's not like I've really made an effort to be nice to her..._

"Naru?" the girl repeated.

Naru had gotten closer to her and Mai's face flushed.

"Why...do you care for me...?" asked Naru almost hesitantly.

Mai stared at her boss in surprise.

"Why...? Well...I..." Mai blushed. "I- I love you Naru, that's why..."

Now it was Naru's turn to blink in surprise _. Did she really just...? I thought...she...and Gene..._ He was unable to form a proper thought at the moment.

Naru leaned in, even closer to Mai, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed to hers.

She hesitated for a moment, not really sure what to do. She loved Naru, she really did, but he was the one who had rejected her when she had confessed. And now, HE was the one kissing her!

Seconds later, Mai's brain allowed her to move her lips against Naru's, kissing him back. Her boss relaxed slightly, glad that Mai hadn't pushed him away or anything. He brought his other arm around Mai, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss and leaving both of them breathless.

The girl tried her best to keep up with Naru, but she was a little nervous even if it was just a kiss. Did Naru really mean something by this, or was he just delusional from being sick?

Soon, they broke apart. Mai slowly looked up a Naru, her hands clutching the front of his shirt. She was panting slightly and there was a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Naru...why did you...?"

She had told him that she loved him and he had kissed her and all, but she was still scared of another rejection. She wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. The first had been bad enough, after all.

"Mai..." Naru sighed. He hesitated. He wanted to tell her what he really thought...but he wasn't a man of words. So, instead of speaking, Naru simply pulled Mai to his chest, hugging her tightly, resting his chin atop her head.

With this hug, Mai understood. She didn't need to hear any words to know how Naru felt. It was so obvious.

"I love you, Mai," said Naru finally. He had to say this at least. It didn't feel right if he didn't.

Mai's arms came around Naru too. She now had all the conformation she needed to know that she wasn't crazy for not letting go of her feelings for her boss. He loved her too, he had just said it. She settled in his embrace and gave a content sigh.

The two of them sat there that way for a few minutes, simply hugging silently, frozen in time as the rest of the world moved around them.

Mai suddenly sneezed, disrupting the silence.

"Aw man," she said a moment later with a small sniff. "I think I caught your cold."

Naru's eyes darkened. He placed his forehead against hers and said, "You have a fever."

"Do I?"

"Your face is all flushed."

Mai wasn't sure if that was because of the fever, or because of how close Naru was to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, which wasn't helping whatsoever.

"You'll need to cool off, Mai."

"What're you, a doctor?"

"Yes, I am," replied Naru casually. "For you at least."

"Wha-?"

And before Mai knew it, Naru had begun unbuttoning her uniform shirt. His cool hands slid up her abdomen, causing the muscles there to contract and Mai to gasp in surprise.

"Naru...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
